


Innocent Predicament

by CalmingRain



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, The Adventures of Sinbad (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmingRain/pseuds/CalmingRain
Summary: 'Hey Sin, what is bdsm?'Not knowing the meaning of the 4 letters, Koumi seeks Sinbad to help her understand the mystery that she could not solve. Not wanting to corrupt Koumi's innocence, Sinbad denies her request. However, when Koumi's pestering does not stop, Sinbad has no choice but to educate his innocent lover, in a way she can understand best.





	Innocent Predicament

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sorry for not updating much recently. My life is in a mess. And YES I have not forgotten about the Sinbad x Koumi story. Its still work in progress. I really apologise for the delay. In the meantime, do enjoy some snippets of one-shot/short-stories of the two lovebirds that I have written. This time about bdsm. AHAH I find it fun to write about a story where Sinbad had no choice, and with anguish, but to corrupt Koumi (not in a very bad way though). So do enjoy the story and kudo/comment/share the story if you love it! Thank you!!
> 
> Ohya, do comment if you would like to read the continuation part of this story. I kind of wrote the continuation but not sure if I would upload as at the moment the cliffhanger ending seems fine to me and I don't have much confidence in my smut-writing skills. QwQ But if you guys really want to read the continuation, do comment! I will refine the continuation and upload soon!

It’s another peaceful night in Sindria. The day seems to have just flown pass like any other peaceful day. And it’s already night.

Koumi is lying on the bed munching on grapes as she reads a _certain_ peach-coloured book with great intensity as if she is trying to crack and decipher some ancient code to uncover a great mystery. As the crimson haired princess attempts to comprehend the book, a certain purple haired male stepped out of the bathroom with a towel loosely wrapped around his waist, exposing his firm abs while using another towel to dry his long silky hair.

Noticing Koumi’s expression curling up into a frown, the male chuckled in amusement. He walks towards his lover, sat beside her while drying his hair and questioned, ‘what are you reading that is making you create such a big frown? Is it an ancient book that you got from some trader?’

‘Hmmmmm. . .I don’t know. The book itself is not that difficult to read. It just that I cannot understand the content.’ Koumi replied with a pained voice as she flops onto the bed. Seeing his lover struggling to understand the content of the book made Sinbad another chuckle. This made the princess pout in protest, ‘Sin, what is so funny?’

‘It’s just that I am surprised that there are books that even you cannot comprehend. After all, you kept boasting that you can read and understand any book without any problem.’ Sinbad replies while trying to hold back his laughter.

The pout on Koumi’s face deepens, ‘Well, I can’t help it that I never have seen such a book before. Such a book never surfaced in any library or bookstore before.’

Hearing Koumi’s reply, Sinbad starts to develop an uneasy feeling in his chest. After all, ‘a book at that can easily be read but not easy to understand and cannot be found in any library or bookstore’ all these descriptions point to a series of book that the purple haired male knows too well that he wishes his dear lover would never come across. Trying to suppress the uneasy feeling, Sinbad questioned, ‘Koumi, what is the title of the book? Maybe I have read it before and I can help you with it.’

‘Eh?’ Hearing the offer created a deep flush on the princess’s cheeks as she immediately snatches the book before Sinbad can take a look at it and hid it behind her back, all while averting eye contact with Sinbad.

‘Eh? Koumi? What’s with that reaction?’ Sinbad asked in confusion.

‘N-Nothing! I was told not to show the book to you by the person who passed me this book. That person says that you will hate me for being clueless about such things.’ Koumi replied frantically.

‘Koumi. . .’ Sinbad whispered the princess’s name with his lips curling into a comforting smile as he strokes Koumi’s hair. ‘How long have we been together? I won’t hate you just because you don’t know anything. If you don’t know anything, I will teach you alright?’

‘You won’t hate me?’ Koumi questioned softly.

‘I won’t. I will always love you.’ Sinbad reassured.

‘Then. . .’ Koumi opened her mouth and spoke meekly as she slowly exposed the book behind her back and questioned, ‘what is bdsm?’

‘Eh?’ Hearing her lover’s gentle and sincere question sent Sinbad into a roller coaster of emotions. His nightmare had come true. The book that Koumi is reading is indeed part of the ‘Love Love Tactics’ series. A making love series that Sinbad wishes the pure and innocent Koumi will never come across. But now she did! And Sinbad had dug his own grave and he needs to reply to Koumi’s question. At this moment, Sinbad’s mind is jumbled with thoughts: Eh? How? Eh? Why does Koumi have the book? Why is she curious about the topic now? Ehhhh?

‘Sin?’ Koumi probed further.

Looking at Koumi’s pure crimson eyes, Sinbad suddenly felt impure for knowing of the book and potentially corrupt his dear lover if he decides to answer her question. How Sinbad wish he could just dodge the question and protect Koumi’s innocence. But there is no escape. Once Koumi is curious about something, she will do anything to find it out. So, Sinbad had no choice but to enlighten her with corrupted knowledge himself to avoid Koumi be tainted by any other devilish wolves out there.

Well, it is not that Koumi was entirely pure. As a princess, she is required to study all the things in the world. So, she at least knows the basics of sexual intercourse and reproduction. And giver her status as Sinbad’s lover, she had already done intercourse with him several times. So, it’s too far-fetch to name the crimson as entirely pure. However, as compared to Sinbad, Koumi can be considered the purer being. After all, unlike Sinbad, Koumi has not yet been exposed to the world of sex play and that there are magic tools that exist to enhance the pleasure for _those_ activities. Sinbad knows that it exists and does possess some of them, after all, he _is_ the pervert of the seven seas. He had thoughts about introducing such world to Koumi but he does not want to corrupt an innocent lady’s mind. So, he has always been suppressing his desires. But it seems like now Sinbad is facing a huge predicament which he cannot seem to escape. And he has to take on the task to corrupt Koumi.

‘Sin? Are you okay?’ Koumi leaned towards the guilty male and peered upwards while continuing her question, ‘Sin? You are red. Are you not well?’

‘Erm. . .yes. I mean no, I am well. I am just thinking about how to reply your question. Are you sure you want to know about the answer now? You sure you will not have no regrets? We can wait until next time.’ Sinbad replied weakly with an enormous sense of reluctance.

 ‘Yes! No regrets! I would want to know! The person told me if I mastered bdsm, Sinbad will be happy! I want to make you happy! So, Sin, what is bdsm?’ Koumi continued her question excitedly and genuinely seeking for an answer.

‘You really won’t have any regrets? Once we started and you scream ‘no’, I will not stop.’ Sinbad asked once again for Koumi’s affirmation.

‘I will not have any regrets! Sin, please teach me!’ Koumi replies eagerly.

Seeing Koumi’s genuine lack of knowledge for the topic and sincerely seeking for an answer reminded Sinbad the extent of innocence Koumi’s have. Although Koumi possesses a wide range of knowledge of the world, she is still a relatively sheltered princess that is protected from the corrupted side of the world. Sinbad’s heart is burdened with guilt having tasked the job to answer Koumi, yet part of him wants to educate Koumi regarding the matter so that he can have his desires satisfied.

‘Sin?’ Koumi called.

Sinbad sighed and finally mustered up his courage which the decision to answer Koumi with all the knowledge he has, ‘Fine. I will teach you what is bdsm. But. . .’

‘But?’ Koumi tilted her head to one-side while awaiting Sinbad’s continuation.

Sinbad stood up and squatted down in an attempt to reach out for a box of items from under the bed. Inside is a range of magic tools that are designed for bdsm. Sinbad took a rather thin yet long cloth, stretch it out and turns to face Koumi and continued, ‘But instead of verbally teaching you, it will be better to just show you what is bdsm. Koumi, you are the type that learns better from actions, right? So, let the lesson begin.’ Sinbad spoke in a dominating tone as dark glint filled his eyes.

‘Sin? What’s wrong? What is that?’ Sensing something off, Koumi backed away from Sinbad.

‘You want to know what is bdsm right? I will show it to you. There is no escape. You said you have no regrets remember?’ Sinbad slammed an arm beside Koumi’s face, blocking her path of escape and proceed to tie her wrists above her head using the cloth to the metal portion of the bed top.

‘Sin, what is this?’ Koumi questioned as she attempts to struggle the cloth off her wrist but her efforts are futile.

‘Koumi, give it up. That cloth is infused with magic. It will not come off unless the person who tied it, which is me, removes it.’ Sinbad advised with a smirk as he planted a sweet yet possessive kiss on Koumi’s forehead and proceed to search through his boxes.

‘Sin? What are you planning to do?’ Koumi’s voice trembles as she questioned as she continued, ‘Don’t tell me. . .’

Before Koumi could finish her sentence, the purple haired male turns around while holding a few egg-like objects in his hand and spoke, ‘As expected of my lovely queen, you are fast to catch on.’

Koumi opened her mouth to retaliate, but her efforts were futile as Sinbad saw the opportunity and leaned in for a kiss. Once they locked lips, Sinbad used his tongue to penetrated and invaded Koumi’s mouth. Sinbad’s tongue explored every corner of Koumi’s mouth and dominated her territory.  Koumi tried to battle against Sinbad but Sinbad proved to be the victor as Koumi gradually succumbed to the pleasure and let Sinbad do what he wants. Seeing Koumi’s weakened state, Sinbad retreated his actions and sat up while licking his lips as he looks down at Koumi’s breathless state. ‘Defeated after a kiss, my lady? But I’m not going to stop, after all, I have not started.’ Sinbad spoke in a sickeningly sweet yet possessive manner.

Gazing at the possessive glint in Sinbad’s eyes and judging from what had happened, Koumi immediately realised her predicament. Koumi tried to question in between pants, ‘What are you. . .?’

‘Shushh. . .my lady.’ Sinbad placed his finger in front of Koumi’s lips to quiet her as he picks up the egg-like objects again and licks it seductively, ‘you will find out soon enough.’


End file.
